This is a major study investigation whether there is any evidence of adverse health effects attributable to exposure to dental amalgams in a specific adult populations. The NIDR Amalgam Study involves 1166 Air Force Veterans, roughly representing a 50% subsample of the Air Force Health Study participants. These participants were examined for scores of medical conditions, including many which would potentially be affected by exposure to mercury. Dental Examinations and blood and urine samples were obtained from the 1166 participants who are in the NIDR Amalgam Study. The exact type of restorative material used in exposure was defined as the total number of surfaces having an amalgam restoration present. All soft tissue conditions detected were obtained. Mercury levels in blood and urine were recorded in ug.1. The amalgam exposure for this cohort was determined to be rather high, averaging 20 surfaces on average. The blood and urinary Hg levels were found to be low, averaging 2.9 ug/1 and 3.1 ug/1, than 15 ug/1, but these levels could not be ascribed to dental amalgam exposure. There was a clear dose response association found between amalgam exposure and urinary Hg levels, but none found between amalgam exposure and blood Hg levels. The health data will be obtained from the AFHS scientists shortly and the tedious, complex analytical process begun.